Gone
by KatieLaughs
Summary: Ella moves in to the apartment below Spencer,as they develop a friendship he realises that their is more to her that she is showing him.When her life becomes in danger,Spencer must try save her,but does he really know her at all?
1. Chapter 1

WHERE IT ALL BEGAN

Thank you for reading my story.

7 years ago

Its too warm to be outside,yet I'm here leaning against the wall of our local park pleading with my sister to bring me home but she only laughs saying "Mom and Dad told me to bring to the park to socialize not to watch you sulk behind the wall".

Taylor has always been like a third parent,even though she is only three years older than me but that's not obvious she looks like she's in her twenties,her long blonde hair shimmers in the sunlight and her green eyes catch the light too giving them a beautiful gleam. I stare down at my own mousy brown hair in disgust,I guess we know who got the good looks.

I force myself to stand up and prepare myself to argue but Taylor sees it coming,she swiftly stands in front of me blocking my escape route.I suddenly feel my age, at 13 I'm much smaller than her so I play it to my advantage. I muster up the saddest face I can manage and say "Please take me home,we're sisters aren't we suppose to help each other?" I can tell she has taken the bate. There is a long silence and I start to worry that we might never leave here so I give her a little push of encouragement,

''I won't tell mom and dad you brought me home I promise''

She looks skeptical''How do you know they won't see us Ella?,the pathway home is right by dads office?"

''We an take a different way home''

and with that I take her hand and lead her home.

The path is dusty and broken, its along the back of the industrial side of town,the air is tainted with a smoky mist that makes me cough uncontrollably. I've never seen Taylor so anxious

''I'm not sure this was a good idea..''she mumbles.

''It will be fine' I whisper but I'm barely audible due to both the haze of smoke that hangs lazily in the air and the fear that this street knocks into me .Just then a truck pulls up in front of us blocking are way it wouldn't have been unusual after all we basically in an industrial park but this truck had some kind of eastern European language sprawled across it,immediately I knew something was wrong our town is almost completely self sufficient. We never had foreign companies here ever .I go to turn around but am stopped when I notice that the drawbridge we just crossed has been pulled up and the only way home is forward. I reached out for Taylor's hand just she started to reach out for mine.

Two greasy men step out of the truck, both in their late 40's at least. My grip on Taylor's hand tightens and then she does something that surprises me she tells me not to worry .

All my life I've known Taylor to be the worrier of our household,constantly telling everyone to be cautious in case they spontaneously fall down a well or off a cliff honestly she can think the impossible. Even though I'm the youngest Taylor has always been the true baby of our family,the one who needs protection from the outside world because her thoughts are to innocent and pure to be contaminated by the cruelty of our society but here she was telling me not to worry all of a sudden something snaps within me,Taylor is protecting me.

The men stride towards us with grins wider than the sun the first man has a gun hung at his side and the seconds seems to be unarmed. Their grins fall when they notice me,wide eyed and string at them,they then start arguing about something I can't make out. The fumes from the truck are making my head spin out of control and I feel like I'm going to pass out. I stare at Taylor who is listening to the men intensively desperate to hear them which is becoming easier due to there raising voices .I can hear them too,the first man has such a husky voice it puts me on edge, ''What have you done!''he screams he has gone red with anger. His partner is much more timid his voice squeaks out of him,

''I-I'm sorry it looked like just one girl f-f-from where I was looking''his hands are shaking worse then mine I only realize why when other guy takes out his gun and shoots him,one bullet to the head and the timid man has turned into a lifeless heap,I scream and Taylor tightens her grasp on me.

Slowly the man walks over to us with the same evil grin as hand reaches my face and I tense up at his touch,all I can do to stop my self from crying is to bite down on my lip. His hand travels from my face to Taylor's,I squeeze her hand to let her know I'm here that I won't let him hurt same husky voice breaks into the air,his words are heavy and only after he is finished speaking that I hear him ''Which one of you should I choose?''Is voice full of humour as he carries on with his rhetorical questions,''Which one of you do I want?hmm well let's see''.I hear footsteps and he is right in front of me before I know what's happened. I can feel his breath on my neck as he strokes my hair ''So pretty but so young well maybe..'' every word transports further away from reality .With a quick turn he faces Taylor,his finger running down her long elegant neck ''Ahh my swan,so beautiful'' I can see her clench her free hand into a fist.

This man is having fun the glint in his eyes makes it all too obvious,I decide to start taking note of things like like the fact he looks middle eastern yet speaks with an american accent .His voice cuts into my thoughts ''I can't choose girls''he then acts like an idea has just sprung to him ''I know how about you fight each other and whoever wins can go'' the smirk on his face is enough for me to release my anger ''You sick son of a bitch!I hope you spend eternity burning in hell!'' My throat is raw but I scream these words even if it hurts.

Calmly he strides over to me and grabs a fist full my hair,I'm determined not to cry,he stoops down close to my ear and whispers ''Change of plan, I pick you''.My whole world has stopped and I can't steady myself I am in a trance .I haven't even taken two steps when a quiet voice emerges from behind me,I can't make out what it's saying but whoever it is she sounds desperate,suddenly reality hits me like a ton of bricks .It's Taylor she is saying

'Take me''

I don't see what hits me all I feel is pain until I slowly black out.

When regain consciousness I'm overwhelmed by my surroundings, there is a dead man laying on top on a pile of dirt but I can't see Taylor anywhere I call her name but I am met with silence .She is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_the night that wouldn't die_

_I do not own criminal minds or any of its characters_

**Present Day**

***Ella ***

''Just three more boxes'' I tell myself, I heave the heavy cardboard box out of my dingy little red car, it shakes from the pressure release. I can't believe I'm here it seems like everything happened so fast,graduating high school,getting a diploma from the university of arts and then moving here to the city with no friends and my life savings,seems like a great plan.

My arms ache from hauling boxes up to my new apartment I silently promise myself that I'll start to hit the gym once I'm settled. The sun is setting and the sky has turned into a misty orange colour, the air is heavy and hot from the pollution .I hear a noise from behind me, maybe I'm just naive because I came from a small town or maybe its just because of my past but I do not want to be out here alone in the dark so I pick up two boxes, stack them on top of each other and race up the stairs.

I hear something fall from one of the boxes I turn to find out what it was when I remember I'm in a race against the sun, I'll retrieve it later. I pull open the main door with my elbow, my legs feel heavy as they stomp up these old creaky stairs,this place is much too old for elevators I guess that's what kinda attracted me to it,I love how its full of history,I love how the bright blue paint is slowly peeling away after decades of overcoats, but the thing I love most about the place is the windows,there are so many,each one locks in another ray of sunlight making every room glow.

I push open my door and slide the boxes across the floor,a sheen of sweat breaks out on my forehead as I rush downstairs so I can get the last box and make it inside before its too dark. Its funny how one minute you can be surrounded by the glow of a sunset and then its gone and you are left alone in a sea of deep blue. I take a deep breath and count to five ''_1..I'll be fine.._._2_.._nothing with happen...3 I'll be fine..._._4...pull yourself together and stop..._._5..._ _being a baby _.'' I gather myself,wiping my forehead clean as I timidly continue downstairs,its dark out and I can just about make out my car's silhouette,its so silent I can hear myself breathe as I creep out to grab the last box which of course is the heaviest. I start to head inside when I feel someone touch my shoulder,my heart races as I turn around but no one is there. I glance around once more until I am certain that my mind is playing tricks on me,I'm walking back inside and that's when I feel that light touch again this time I turn around to see a tall man. I panic and out of instinct I punch him in the stomach and then as he doubles over I knee him in the face for good measure. He groans and stumbles onto the ground hunched over in pain,I'm just about to head when I hear him groan again I stare at him he doesn't look like a threat,he is tall yes but also very thin and then again the fact that I was able to do that much damage shows he isn't that strong,I quickly dismiss him as any kind of danger. I start feel guilty so I crouch down beside him and try to explain ''Hey,look you brought it on yourself I don't know what you were trying to do but-' he cuts me off '' "It's fine,s-statically speaking 1 in 5 women get attacked at night every week so you had every right to be"..., he hold his stomach and let's out a sigh.. "Cautious..but I was actually just wondering if this was yours?'' He held out my copy of ''The Secret Garden''.I turn scarlet hiding my face behind my hands. ''I am so sorry,I feel terrible!''he gives a soft laugh ''Its fine''I don't know why but I start laughing, I help him up and apologize again.

When he is standing I get a better look at him dark brown eyes and messy brown hair,tall..he is actually handsome in a weird way but oh no! ''Your eye!''I exclaim, examining his face closely,his expression hardens at my reaction ''I'll be fine don't worry'' he gives me a reassuring smile but I'm not it buying it. He can tell so he asks the obvious ''Are you moving in?''I nod ''Apartment 23".His face lightens considerably ''Hey,that's directly under my apartment'' My social problems are starting to kick in I can feel my breath shorten, all I can manage is ''cool''while I fidget with my fingers to distract myself. He can sense my discomfort so he asks if I'd like help with my last box .I glare at him ''What?you don't think I can do it?''I'm more annoyed than angry he laughs again ''Well no offense but you are kinda,'he searches for the right word - Small?''My eyes bore into him ''Still able to take you down though,wasn't I?'' He blushes and mumbles ''Point taken'',I laugh ''I'm sorry,I can manage the box but why don't you introduce yourself?'',He straightens his posture and replies ''My name is Spencer,Spencer Reid".I smile 'Ella Murphy,nice to meet you Spencer.'

***Spencer**

I stare at the cracks in the pavement. Its my least favourite part of the day,the part where I regret all my mistakes,where I think back to how I could have saved that person if only things had gone differently. A breeze swooshes past me and I notice a beat up old car in front of my apartment block .Its getting dark quickly so I hurry to the main door .I'm about to go in when I notice something in the reflection of the glass,I walk back over to it and see that its a book.

I'm about to open the first page when I see a girl come racing out of the door,she twenty at the latest with mousy brown hair and blue eyes her cheeks have freckles evenly spread on them and she isn't exactly pretty but she has this light to her like she glows from the inside. The book must be hers,I walk over to her but she is facing the car,unsure of what to say I tap her shoulder but she doesn't respond just then my phone lights up with a message from Morgan ''Don't get too comfortable at home we got another case,I'll pick you up in a half an hour.''

I sigh and look up,the girl is at the main door. I take a deep breath and tap her shoulder again she turns this time but before I can say anything she punches me in the stomach and when I hold my stomach she crashes her knee into my face. I fall and look up at her for a second almost blinded by pain,she is still angry but then that anger turns to remorse she starts to apologize but I pretend to be fine and honestly I can't even feel the pain anymore because all of my attention is on her,I straighten up and find out that she is in the apartment under mine,she seems really uncomfortable,she's more socially awkward than me,that's a first .I offer her help with the last box because she doesn't look all that strong but she snaps at me. Why does she have so much pent up rage?she calms down quickly though ''I'm sorry,I can manage the box but why don't you introduce yourself?'',a smile breaks out on my face and I attempt to sound nonchalant but instead I sound like James bond if he was a 12 year old girl, ''I'm Spencer,Spencer Reid''she smiles back at me instead of laughing ''Ella Murphy,nice to meet you Spencer.'' I smile at her and walk inside,I then smile at myself as the name ''Ella Murphy'' leaves my lips.

I turn the key in my front door and rush inside,My go bag is sitting on my bed like its always is,I grab it and rush downstairs,I can hear Morgan blaring the horn so I quicken my pace and open the door of the SUV.

I try to keep my head down so Morgan can't see my eye but straight away he starts yelling ''You know I've better things to do with my time than chauffeur you around-''he stops himself and stares at me puzzled ''Hey kid,what's wrong?''.I silently beg for him to drop the subject, if he finds out a girl gave me a black eye he will never let me live it down.''Nothing'' I mumble Morgan is unconvinced,the car comes to a screeching stop and he glares at me ''Look at me'' he demands,I sigh and lift my head up to reveal my shiny bruise eye .Morgan's eyes fill with rage ''Who the hell did that!?I swear I'm gonna kill him''his knuckles have gone white from clenching the steering wheel so I just confess ''That might be hard'' Morgan turns his head back to "why?" his eyes scan my face trying to guess the answer before its said, I cough and mumble ''Because it was a girl..'' Morgan looks confused ''what?Reid speak up a little I can barely hear you''I squirm in my sit ''It would be hard for you to kill him because it wasn't a him it was a her''.

Once I've said it there is a silence for all but two seconds before Morgan burst out laughing "A girl did that to you?''I so badly want this conversation to end "Yea''I admit. Morgan is laughing like crazy in between gasps he manages ''A...A...girl...oh kid." I cross my arms severely frustrated ''Can we just go?!'' Morgan smiles ''Hey don't get testy on me or I'll set you loose in their''he points over to the playground, I sigh ''Shut up and drive Morgan'' he smiles and says ''Was she big?'' I think for a moment and decide that it wouldn't do any harm to tell just a little white lie ''Yeah,huge much talker than me and wider I think she might have been on steroids or something...'' I lie trying to regain some dignity. Morgan looks sympathetic for a moment but it doesn't last he breaks out in a smirk and says ''Still a girl though''I think about her and smile ''Her name is Ella Murphy she thought I was going to hurt her or something''. The thought of someone hurting her runs a shiver down my pulls in to the FBI headquarters ''Must have been a tough girl to take you down pretty boy ''he says sarcastically. I should be mortified right now but instead all I can do is smile and think of Ella and how the moonlight made her eyes twinkle.

Morgan bursts through the door first always knowing how to make his presence felt,I sneak behind him hoping that I won't get a repeat of the conversation in the car from the other members but my hopes are dashed,JJ rushes over to me with the same expression she uses with Henry ''Spence w-what happened?'' I start to explain when Morgan cuts in ''Boy wonder here got his ass kicked by a girl'',my whole face turns crimson as the team gathers round. Morgan tries to tell what little of the story he knows and when he's finished he put his hand in my shoulder sympathetically ''In Reid's defence she was a huge girl I bet she used to be a guy or something'' Morgan laughs softly to himself.

We are about to head into the board room for a briefing but a voice stops us ''Um s-s-sorry,I'm looking for a-a Spencer,Spencer R-Reid I have his credentials''we all turn around at Ella who is holding my FBI credentials in her hand will this night ever end!.We all turn around and her eyes find mine, she looks incredibly relieved ''Oh Spencer, I'm r-really sorry but your dropped your stuff w-when I um..'' she stops unsure of how to finish. I make a terrible mistake ''Thanks Ella'',Morgan jumps in ''This is Ella?!''I cringe remembering I told him her name.

''Who's Ella?'' Garcia chimes.

By now Morgan is bent over laughing but he gathers himself long enough to answer her ''Baby Girl, This girl who beat Reid up,hey kid I thought you said she was on steroids?'' All our eyes shift to Ella,she couldn't be more than 90 pounds and at least a foot smaller than me. Poor Ella her face is nearly as red as mine,Alex turns to her ''Why did you do that?''she seems more confused then angry,Ella coughs uncomfortably ''W-Well um he came up b-behind me,it was dark and my f-first night in the city and-''before Ella can finish Garcia slaps the back of my head ''Reid!you scared her on her first night in the city,who in their right mind creeps up on someone from behind?!'' I try to defend myself ''I-I was giving her the book she let fall I didn't mean to-''Ella cuts me off ''It w-was my fault really'' she stares down at her shoes in guilt,there is a sudden pain in my chest and Rossi gives her a reassuring smile ''Don't worry about sweetheart he gives us all the creeps sometimes''. Ella chuckles and hands me my badge and credentials ''Well sorry again''and with that she leaves.

I walk into the board room, take a seat and hope that everyone will forget about Ella but of course they don't. Morgan strides over me and plants himself into the seat next tho mine ''Wow,Reid Ella is real pretty,you like her?''The tone of eagerness in Morgan voice is plentiful.''No Morgan I don't,'' he believes me until a smile breaks out on my shifts the position of his arm on the table,''Oh that's great cos' was thinking of asking her out''I can feel myself heat up ''No Morgan you don't even know her,you can't just call her up,sleep with her and then never call her again,at any given moment there are 23,768 single women in the D.C area,that means you have 23,767 other isn't one of them''I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Morgan's face is filled with over-confidence ''I knew you liked her,you haven't known this girl for more than two hours,damn you work fast''

''I hate you Morgan'' I sulk,head down on the table,he pats my back ''Love you too kid''


	3. Chapter 3

a cheaper way home

***Ella*** Two days here and I've already unpacked everything I own which isn't a lot,I'm now faced with the problem of my bare walls .I'm about to tackle this issue when I realise that's its almost 6 and I haven't eaten all day,the chances of finding something edible in my fridge are about a million to one so I grab some money from the counter and make my way down stairs. I push open the door and walk straight into Spencer ''Oh gosh,sorry are you okay?''He laughs ''I think I'll survive what about you?''I nod and smile ''So where are you going in such a rush anyway?"his expression is always cheery,being in the FBI must be fun, ''I-I was actually heading out for some food,I forgot to eat today'' I laugh but Spencer expression changes dramatically ''You forgot to eat? its half six!'' 'Six,actually' I mumble he ignores me and starts to walk away ''Hey where are you going?''I yell completely confused ''We are going to get you some food come on''he waves his hand so I quickly half-walk-half-jog up to him. ''So Spencer, how old are you?".He is thrown off my question ''Why do you want to know?'' I blush 'Well you are walking along the streets of D.C with me I think its a good time to get to know you,then if you answer my question you can ask me one'', I sound like I'm bribing a young child but it works. ''29" he says it flatly but I'm astound ''Wow your nearly thirty that's amazing'',he looks at me bewildered ''I mean because you have had so many more experiences then ever had..'' ''Oh,how old are you' he sounds extremely interested in this information ''I'm 20 and three quarters'' Spencer let's out a loud laugh ''Adding quarters doesn't make you sound any older.''I pretend to be mad. ''That was really mean Spencer''he looks are me eyes full of genuine regret ''Oh s-sorry E-Ella I-I-I-'' ''Spencer stop,I was kidding''he smiles but then returns to his sad face ''It's hard to be young,everyone thinks less of your opinions''his thumb runs over his FBI badge ''What age did you join the FBI?'' Spencer takes a deep breath 'I graduated high school at 12 my official title is Dr .Spencer Reid and I joined the FBI at 22' he breaths again and I let it all sink in 'I graduated high school at 16, got a music scholarship to arts university came top of my class'.I leave out the part that it was music alone that got me into college,my grades have always been poor. Spencer is smiling from ear to ear ''Studies have shown that males tend to have higher IQs but-'' ''Don't start going all sexist on me Spencer!''He laughs and for the first time since I've met him he doesn't try finish his fact. ''Where we going to eat?''I can feel my stomach rumble ''Oh its Rossi's favourite restaurant so-" "Your team are going to be there?!,why didn't you tell me?'' I'm starting to lose the pattern of my breathing as I Think about spending the whole night with strangers ''You said you were hungry''.I pout I know he is right ''But I could have at least dressed accordingly" I look down at myself red Chuck Taylor's with a black skirt and tights a red t shirt and denim jacket ''Y-you look nice''.I blush and Spencer smiles awkwardly . We walk into "Little Italy" and I meet the team they all tell me there names but I feel like they are crowding me,now matter how comfortable I feel around Spencer,that's Spencer I can't handle all these people ''Excuse me for a minute'' as calmly as I can manage I walk to the bathrooms and take out my inhaler, just then JJ and Garcia walk in ''Hey Ella,you okay?'' I take another deep breath from my inhaler and then put it back into my pocket. JJ looks at me concerned ''Do you have asthma?'' This is really none of her business. ''No'' I reply more rudely than I meant "Sorry I mean no, its not for asthma'' JJ and Garcia are nothing but sweet as they leading me to the table.I place myself between Spencer and Garcia .Spencer tilts his head ''Are you okay?'' I nod feel slightly less nervous now that I'm sitting beside him.

***Spencer*** I can barely take my eyes off Ella the whole night,she seems to like Garcia more than JJ but I can tell she still likes JJ .I think she finds Morgan and Hotch intimidating,most people do but its almost as if she is scared of them,every time they talk to her she moves a little closer to me ,unintentionally of the night she makes very little input into the conversations,normal I would be the same only speaking really to add the additional fact but Ella is much worse than I ever was.

Garcia is ordering everyone drinks,I don't really drink and because Ella can't I decide not to order anything but when Ella declines a drink all attention is focused on her "I-I'm only t-twenty'' she stutters,Hotch smiles ''I don't want a drink either Garcia'' I smile at Hotch grateful,but Ella doesnt even look up,she acts like she has done something wrong and is afraid she will get caught puzzled I look at Ella she hasn't eaten much if her food which is odd but at least she is talking the to girls,they are all heading outside now for a breather, as soon as they are out of earshot Morgan asks me, ''Does Ella not like me?" I shake my head ''No Morgan she is just shy'' I feel the need to explain further ''She just finds it harder to warm up to men than to women'' Morgan smirks ''She seems to have warmed up pretty nicely to you'' I shush him terrified she will hear ''I'm nine years older than her Morgan''

''She is perfect for you Reid''for the first time all night Hotch speaks directly to me ''How?''There is conflict in my voice Hotch coughs slightly ''You have worked with me for years and I have never seen you be so open for the first time since I've known you,your relaxed you aren't talking about random facts to try compensate for your social problem and its because Ella is so quiet and shy that you feel that you have to compromise by becoming less awkward'' _is that true?_ Morgan jumps in ''He's right Reid,and plus because she is so small it makes you look better I mean you may not actually be stronger than her but at least you will look it'' I roll my eyes,the girls arrive back at the table Garcia and JJ laughing at something Ella said The waiter comes with the bill 36 dollars each everyone reaches out for their money including Ella,Ella doesn't have a job and still has to buy furniture but she is so goddamn stubborn ''Ella its 36 dollars,really I can pay it'' I hand the waiter the money and he starts to walk away but Ella calls him back ''Um Waiter?'' The waiter strides back over,''You forgot me''she looks down at her hand which has two twenties and one fifty,for a second she looks puzzled but then hands the waiter over the 50 dollars,he nods and hands me back my money the team all stare with suppressed smiles at my defeat I roll my eyes and Ella laughs ''Awh cmon Spencer how would you feel if I had paid for you?'' I start to argue ''That's different'' ''Why?''I know my answer will get me crucified ''Because your a girl''the words have barely left my mouth before JJ and Garcia attack me with anti-feminist accusation Ella just spends the whole time laughing with her hand over her mouth. Its time to depart, me and Ella are walking home,there are a lot of people on the street I hate walking through crowds,I glance over at Ella and she looks like she can't breath,no wait she is having. a panic attack "Ella are you okay?''she motions one second at me with her finger,she moves out of the crowds way and I follow her,she takes out a inhaler and takes a few puffs of it before returning it to her pocket. ***Ella*** ''Are you claustrophobic?''Spencer's voice snaps me back into reality ''Um no'' I pause unsure of whether to tell him or not ''I get panic attacks when I'm with large groups of people or when I get extremely stressed'' he nods as if he already knew. I yawn only realising then that I'm exhausted,two days of unpacking have taken its toll on me,''Are you tired?'' I nod not really in the mood for conversation ''Will you be able to walk the rest of the way home?'' Spencer sounds worried and I start to laugh ''Of course I'm able to,what would be the point in getting a taxi?'' ''Oh so now you are money conscious?' 'Spencer's tone of sarcasm is unlike him ''Well if you can think of a cheaper way to get home be my guest''I snap, out of nowhere he grabs me and puts me over his shoulder ''Spencer! put me down!''I kick my legs but he just laughs and continues to walk once we have gone around the corner he outs me down. I cross my arms ''That wasn't funny''I try to sound serious but I can't stop the smile from breaking out on my face,Spencer's face has taken on a smug expression,I notice his tie is messed up ''Hey your tie'',out of instinct my hands go up to fix it and in that second I think Spencer is going to kiss me but he doesn't and I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4

agent forde

*Spencer*

I've known Ella for three weeks,two days,four hours and 23 minutes and already the thought of her consumes my every waking talk causally in the morning and evening when we meet at the entrance for work.I care for her more than I probably should but I can't help it,I can't say what it is exactly that I feel for her,all I know is that every time I see her my heart beats a little faster,my palms sweat an abnormal amount and I lose all common sense.

There is something though,about Ella that troubles me,she is too shy for it to be just the way she has always .I have to stop profiling her Rossi told me that's his he lost his second wife.

''Alright team,this is a local case'' Hotch's voice fills the room ''Five women all abducted and killed within 48 hours,no sign of sexual assault, all of these women had moved to the city in the past 's head down to the-'' Garcia rushes into the room in an alarmed fashion,in her hands are the victims photos,she whispers something to Hotch and then they both look at me after a few seconds Hotch nods ''Send two agents to pick her up Garcia'' Garcia swiftly exits leaving the rest of the team puzzled until Hotch put the victims photos on the round of the women resemble Ella.

*Ella*

I love the noise of the city it gives me an excuse as to why I don't sleep,I have so much to do today;shower,food shopping,work and then an audition at 7 for a gig at a local bar.I got a job as a waitress in a diner but my goal is to be a musician. I'm about to head into the bathroom when I hear a thud from the door. I turn in time to hear the next thud louder this time,quietly I creep over to the door and slowly open it ,two brutes of men stand in front of me,

''FBI,your going to have to come with us'' the man on the right seem to catch my confusion ''Sorry to inconvenience you ma'am,I'm Agent Bedden and this is Agent Forde'' he gesture to his partner who grunts in response.''We be to take you down to FBI headquarters''.I shake my head fiercely ''Not a hope'' I'm surprised by my bravado and so is agent Forde,before Agent Bedden can reply,Forde seizes my arm with such force I think it might break,I can feel myself starting to panic ''My inhaler'' weakly I point to the kitchen where my inhaler is,Agent Forde laughs "Do you think I'm going to fall for that?!'' Bedden's eyes shift from me to Forde "Hey,Forde ,you know you can't take her with out her medical appliance'' Forde's grip on my arms tightens "I can if she doesn't have one''and with that Agent Forde drags me out of my apartment while I struggle to breath.

*Spencer*

I don't know what's taking those damn agents so long,with every minutes that passes my temperate rises,its gotten to the stage now where both my sweater and tie have been removed and I'm left with my shirt rolled up at the sleeves.

JJ strolls in,takes one look at me and says ''Ow spence,you got it bad'' she winces and immediately my hands go to my face ''Got what?what do I have?''

I examen my skin intensely trying to identify some kindof illness.I look back up at JJ who is laughing lightly ''Its not a physical sickness Spence,its you and Ella,this girl has cast a spell on you and you have fallen for her so badly''I cough,uncomfortably

''I-I don't know what your talking about''

JJ attempts to reply but is cuts off by the sound of shouting.I turn to see two agents dragging a girl through the main door,what are they doing?I get up to get a closer look but Morgan blocks my view

''Reid,''

I know that tone of voice,its the same one he uses when victims are about to go into a doesn't matter anyway I don't need to see,all I need is to hear her voice say ''Please.. leave.. '' and I know its runs behind me as I storm up to the agent ''What the hell do you think your doing?!''

By now the whole headquarters is silent,a smirk is spread across the face of an agent,I think his name is James Forde ''I was just following orders,doctor''

The anger consuming me at this moment is indescribable ''Put her down''

The other agent gently realises her hand but Forde throws her causing her head to crash onto the hard ground,Ella groans loudly,I look down at her,her clothes are ripped from being dragged,her head is bleeding from where it hit the ground,she tries to say something to me but can't, I realise she isn't breathing right.

"Do you have her inhaler?''My voice is dark unlike my normal self,Forde speaks up "No,little bitch tried to pull the whole 'I need an inhaler thing' so that she could get away from us " I look at Forde's partner, his head is hung in shame ''So your telling me,you dragged her from her apartment,and when she asked for her inhaler you said no?' Its not a question is an accusation,Forde laughs to himself ''Yeah,it was seriously funny too,she nearly started crying at one point,begging me to get her inhaler'' Forde laughs loudly and I can hear the rest of the team coming over .

Ella groans again,her head rolled over so I can see her face,I don't know if it was how vulnerable Ella looked in that moment or Forde's arrogant laugh that caused me to do what I did next,I glared at Forde laughing over Ella and I just lost it my fist drove straight into his face knocking him back on is feet,Morgan grabs me and pulls me away from Forde then looks down at Ella,we exchange a brief glance and he understands 'Hotch,call the paramedics ,now!' Morgan then pulls Forde up from the floor ''You think its fun knocking people round huh?''

Morgan slams Forde into the wall "Well let's see how you like being knocked round in prison" he leads Forde away and I crouch down to Ella

''Hey Ella,''

her eyes are closing and her head is still bleeding ''C'mon Ellie stay with me" her face brushes against my hand ''I like the name Ellie'"

I laugh because if I don't I'll burst into tears


	5. Chapter 5

the sleep talker

*Ella*

Everything is heavy,too heavy to be normal ,my vision is distorted and I can hear a husky voice, breath on my neck,its him,the man who took Taylor, I see him but he isn't real he is floating on an imaginary ground.

I'm trying to run,but I can't move he walks over to me and runs his finger along my neck ''Ah my swan,so beautiful'' I look down at myself and I'm Taylor,I look back up and I'm myself but Taylor is in front of me on her knees screaming ''Take me, take me''

I try to make it to her before he can but I cant move properly, instead I fall but it doesn't hurt I close my eyes,its just a dream I open them back up to see a lifeless heap of a man,the man who got I try to awaken myself but my efforts are in vain for what feels like hours I'm tortured by the images of Taylor being taken away from me,I'm forced to relive the worst moment of my life again and again and again.I cry out for it to end but it never does.

*Spencer*

I've been in the hospital for 28 hours,Ella has been asleep for doctor said its common for people with Ella's condition who have been through a stressful situation to sleep for long periods of time after the event but I'm starting to worry.I have a list that I've been working on since she fell asleep,it has everything I need to tell I wasn't going to forget,its just I can be oblivious to peoples feelings sometimes so I have to be sensitive that's why I have everything written down,so I can see if there is anything I shouldn't say.

I have to tell her what happened in case she doesn't remember.I wince and rub my bruised knuckles,everyone was so suprised at my outburst,I have to admit even I was slightly shocked,I don't really know what came over me,I just felt overwhelmed by turns out James Forde was a drunk and was discharged from the FBI his partner suspended,all in under 28 hours because of the incredible amount of witnesses.

Ella's eyes flutter in her sleep in a disturbed fashion,constantly her breathing deepens and panic spreads across her face,her mousy brown hair falls over rosy cheeks she keeps saying one word over and over again but I don't know what it is.

I've called the nurse multiple times but she says there is nothing they can do.I hear Garcia in the hall and I know the team have arrived,I quietly exit the room to meet the team who are all standing in the hallway

Garcia pushes past them all to talk to me.

''Reid,why are you still here?" I open my mouth to answer but she juts in ''Actually scratch that we all know why your here" she smiles and I sigh ''Garcia I'm just her friend she doesn't know anyone here yet apart from me so of course I'm going to stay here''

Garcia is still processing what I said when Morgan speaks ''How the hand kid?''He starts laughing and I lift my hand up to my chest protectively "Its been better''

Hotch and Morgan laugh while the girls smile and I allow myself to smile with them until our peace is interrupted by Ella's screams.

*Ella*

I'm wake...no I'm asleep,I can feel a man beside me his breath on my neck this seems too real to be a dream,I scream and it seems to loud to be false and then I see Spencer and I know I'm not asleep.

I look at the man and I see he is a trainee nurse and that his arm was reached over me to check my blood pressure,he could have just walked around,oh well he is a trainee.

Spencer is staring at this guy while he mumbles something about blood pressure, Spencer gives him a death stare throughout his explanation.I sit up,I'm stiff from sleep,sore even I groan slightly and Spencer is over to me like a trainee gives me a grateful look as he leaves the room.I look back to Spencer "How long was I asleep?'' He doesn't even look at his watch ''28 hours,48 minutes and 34 seconds'' he smiles nervously and rubs his hand which is bruise encrusted ''Spencer what happened to your hand!?''he rubs the back of his neck ''i-i-i k-kinda'' a sudden pain bolts through my head,I let out a loud groan in stops stuttering and calls a nurse,an older nurse comes in with a sedative

"This will make you drowsy'' I shake my head,I don't want to go back their I don't want to revisit too late I feel the needle in my arm and the nurse gets up ''She will be asleep in less than 15'' Spencer nods and the nurse leaves,my eyes start to feel heavy but I refuse to give in ''Go to work Spencer, ill be fine''

''But-''

''There is no point in you being here,I'll be fine ''I smile and he stands up

''Okay''

just before he exits he asks ''Why did you scream before?" My vision is becoming dark ''Because in could feel his breath on my neck'' and with that I'm trapped inside myself.

*Spencer*

What I'd she mean she could feel his breath? Confused I focus my attention back to Hotch who is explaining the case for the 67th time.

''He strikes at night when the women are most vulnerable,all these women are petite,young and new to the women are surgottes for a female in his life,most likely one who moved away''

We all nod aware of the facts,its odd not having Blake here anymore but we will eventually move on. Morgan sits up in his chair,

''Um Hotch,the unsub leaves no evidence,no way to catch him so he looks over at me anxiously ''What if we sent someone who fits the description undercover'' I glare at Morgan, Hotch leans in closer

''You mean Ella?'' Morgan nods and I stand up

''No"

You can practically feel my rage radiating off slides her hand over mine ''Spence,its the only way'' I storm out the room feeling betrayed,I know they are right but when I think about doing that to Ella pain in my chest returns.

I go into the bathrronm and stare into the mirror "Pull it together Spencer" I say softly into the reflection.I throw some water on my face,Morgan walks in ''Reid you okay?''I nod too soon and Morgan makes a face ''Kid talk to me'' I breathe in,''You have sisters right?'' Unsure of where this is going he nods ''Well do you ever get this supernatural feeling that you need to protect them?like of you don't they will be left out to be eaten by wolves and we know,we know they can protect themselves and that they are smart enough to stay out of harms way but the feeling,its,its still there that you just want to lock them away from the world so that no one can get them."

It takes Morgan a second to take in what I've said he then starts to speak ''Yeah Reid I feel that way all the time its an instinct'' I sigh relieved he understands but then he continues ''And those girls who were murdered all had someone who had that feeling,right now they feel like they have failed Ella is our only chance and I know it hurts,it hurts just thinking about it but Reid those guys feeling empty and alone because they miss their Ella's,now Hotch has already made up his mind so you can either help us or you can go home and whimper'' Morgan is annoyed,more than I've ever seen him

''I can't Morgan'' and with that I leave the bathroom.

Hotch is in his office,I tiredly walk up to Hotch's he looks up from his paperwork ''Yes Reid?" Determined I look at him "We have no new leads so I'm going to collect Ella from the hospital''

Hotch nods and I head to the door ''Reid?''I turn around to see Hotch now standing ''Ella can't come here'' I look perplexed so he continues "Because of you and agents Fordes ..argument and investigation is being held on the past work of agent Forde ,nearly everyone here is a witness to what happened so the bureau feel that holding Ella in protection here might make the witnesses biased.

I open my mouth to argue but I can't find a valid point,he is right I rub my temple to soothe my headache ''So what we just let her live out her day as normal?''

Quickly Hotch shakes his head ''Oh no,because we want her undercover she has to be put in protection which is why I was thinking she could live with you?''

It had suddenly become extremely warm '' Uh uh Hotch I don't k-know'' irritated Hotch speaks "Well its that or she lives with Morgan-''

''Me,she can live with me" Hotch smiles at my quick reaction and I face the door once more and again Hotch interrupts me ''Oh and Reid I hope you have gotten on board with our undercover plan" his tone is optimistic.I sigh

''Can you tell me that if Haley was alive that you would be 'on board' with putting her undercover?'' before he can answer I leave.

I arrive at the hospital sooner then expected,when I get to Ella's room she is asleep,her brown hair falling down onto her I push it back,how am I going to say this ''Your living with me?", ''Do you want to move in with me?''unintentionally the words have left my lips and Ella replies with

''Do you think I can't pay rent?'' Mortified I look at Ella but she is asleep she must be talking in her sleep,my aunt used to do that you could ask her any question and she would answer unconsiously.

I lick my lips ''Its for your protection,an unsub-a bad man is killing people who fit into a category that you fit into so we want to protect you but you can't come to the burea because of the incident with agent Forde''

A sleepy Ella smiles "Looks like I'm in good hands then'' I smile "Why do you say that?''

I know I'm pushing it but you can't lie when your eyelids flutter and she answers softly

''Spencer is brave,he catches bad guys like a hero''

her answer is so childish I have to stiffil a laugh

''Im not brave Ella''

Her sleeply face frowns slightly ''Just because you mightn,t stare down a killer or because you flinch when a gun is at your head doesn't mean you aren't truly brave people aren't afraid of being scared.''

I tilt my head in wonder,she really is full of suprises.I smile and enjoy the moment until a question pops into my head,I shift on my chair "Uh d-do you t-think that i'm-Spencer is handsome?"

she laughs "Yeah but he is way out of my league'' my face turns scarlet just then the nurse comes in confused at my embarrassment she stutters "I'm about to wake up miss Murphy now. Humiliated I nod "Yeah okay''

When Ella does wake up she turns to me ''Hey Spencer!I just had the weirdest dream about you'' I laugh ''I bet you did.'


	6. Chapter 6

whats wrong with you

*Ella*

Everything is heavy,too heavy to be normal ,my vision is distorted and I can hear a husky voice, breath on my neck,its him,the man who took Taylor, I see him but he isn't real he is floating on an imaginary ground.

I'm trying to run,but I can't move he walks over to me and runs his finger along my neck ''Ah my swan,so beautiful'' I look down at myself and I'm Taylor,I look back up and I'm myself but Taylor is in front of me on her knees screaming ''Take me, take me''

I try to make it to her before he can but I cant move properly, instead I fall but it doesn't hurt I close my eyes,its just a dream I open them back up to see a lifeless heap of a man,the man who got I try to awaken myself but my efforts are in vain for what feels like hours I'm tortured by the images of Taylor being taken away from me,I'm forced to relive the worst moment of my life again and again and again.I cry out for it to end but it never does.

*Spencer*

I've been in the hospital for 28 hours,Ella has been asleep for doctor said its common for people with Ella's condition who have been through a stressful situation to sleep for long periods of time after the event but I'm starting to worry.I have a list that I've been working on since she fell asleep,it has everything I need to tell I wasn't going to forget,its just I can be oblivious to peoples feelings sometimes so I have to be sensitive that's why I have everything written down,so I can see if there is anything I shouldn't say.

I have to tell her what happened in case she doesn't remember.I wince and rub my bruised knuckles,everyone was so suprised at my outburst,I have to admit even I was slightly shocked,I don't really know what came over me,I just felt overwhelmed by turns out James Forde was a drunk and was discharged from the FBI his partner suspended,all in under 28 hours because of the incredible amount of witnesses.

Ella's eyes flutter in her sleep in a disturbed fashion,constantly her breathing deepens and panic spreads across her face,her mousy brown hair falls over rosy cheeks she keeps saying one word over and over again but I don't know what it is.

I've called the nurse multiple times but she says there is nothing they can do.I hear Garcia in the hall and I know the team have arrived,I quietly exit the room to meet the team who are all standing in the hallway

Garcia pushes past them all to talk to me.

''Reid,why are you still here?" I open my mouth to answer but she juts in ''Actually scratch that we all know why your here" she smiles and I sigh ''Garcia I'm just her friend she doesn't know anyone here yet apart from me so of course I'm going to stay here''

Garcia is still processing what I said when Morgan speaks ''How the hand kid?''He starts laughing and I lift my hand up to my chest protectively "Its been better''

Hotch and Morgan laugh while the girls smile and I allow myself to smile with them until our peace is interrupted by Ella's screams.

*Ella*

I'm wake...no I'm asleep,I can feel a man beside me his breath on my neck this seems too real to be a dream,I scream and it seems to loud to be false and then I see Spencer and I know I'm not asleep.

I look at the man and I see he is a trainee nurse and that his arm was reached over me to check my blood pressure,he could have just walked around,oh well he is a trainee.

Spencer is staring at this guy while he mumbles something about blood pressure, Spencer gives him a death stare throughout his explanation.I sit up,I'm stiff from sleep,sore even I groan slightly and Spencer is over to me like a trainee gives me a grateful look as he leaves the room.I look back to Spencer "How long was I asleep?'' He doesn't even look at his watch ''28 hours,48 minutes and 34 seconds'' he smiles nervously and rubs his hand which is bruise encrusted ''Spencer what happened to your hand!?''he rubs the back of his neck ''i-i-i k-kinda'' a sudden pain bolts through my head,I let out a loud groan in stops stuttering and calls a nurse,an older nurse comes in with a sedative

"This will make you drowsy'' I shake my head,I don't want to go back their I don't want to revisit too late I feel the needle in my arm and the nurse gets up ''She will be asleep in less than 15'' Spencer nods and the nurse leaves,my eyes start to feel heavy but I refuse to give in ''Go to work Spencer, ill be fine''

''But-''

''There is no point in you being here,I'll be fine ''I smile and he stands up

''Okay''

just before he exits he asks ''Why did you scream before?" My vision is becoming dark ''Because in could feel his breath on my neck'' and with that I'm trapped inside myself.

*Spencer*

What I'd she mean she could feel his breath? Confused I focus my attention back to Hotch who is explaining the case for the 67th time.

''He strikes at night when the women are most vulnerable,all these women are petite,young and new to the women are surgottes for a female in his life,most likely one who moved away''

We all nod aware of the facts,its odd not having Blake here anymore but we will eventually move on. Morgan sits up in his chair,

''Um Hotch,the unsub leaves no evidence,no way to catch him so he looks over at me anxiously ''What if we sent someone who fits the description undercover'' I glare at Morgan, Hotch leans in closer

''You mean Ella?'' Morgan nods and I stand up

''No"

You can practically feel my rage radiating off slides her hand over mine ''Spence,its the only way'' I storm out the room feeling betrayed,I know they are right but when I think about doing that to Ella pain in my chest returns.

I go into the bathrronm and stare into the mirror "Pull it together Spencer" I say softly into the reflection.I throw some water on my face,Morgan walks in ''Reid you okay?''I nod too soon and Morgan makes a face ''Kid talk to me'' I breathe in,''You have sisters right?'' Unsure of where this is going he nods ''Well do you ever get this supernatural feeling that you need to protect them?like of you don't they will be left out to be eaten by wolves and we know,we know they can protect themselves and that they are smart enough to stay out of harms way but the feeling,its,its still there that you just want to lock them away from the world so that no one can get them."

It takes Morgan a second to take in what I've said he then starts to speak ''Yeah Reid I feel that way all the time its an instinct'' I sigh relieved he understands but then he continues ''And those girls who were murdered all had someone who had that feeling,right now they feel like they have failed Ella is our only chance and I know it hurts,it hurts just thinking about it but Reid those guys feeling empty and alone because they miss their Ella's,now Hotch has already made up his mind so you can either help us or you can go home and whimper'' Morgan is annoyed,more than I've ever seen him

''I can't Morgan'' and with that I leave the bathroom.

Hotch is in his office,I tiredly walk up to Hotch's he looks up from his paperwork ''Yes Reid?" Determined I look at him "We have no new leads so I'm going to collect Ella from the hospital''

Hotch nods and I head to the door ''Reid?''I turn around to see Hotch now standing ''Ella can't come here'' I look perplexed so he continues "Because of you and agents Fordes ..argument and investigation is being held on the past work of agent Forde ,nearly everyone here is a witness to what happened so the bureau feel that holding Ella in protection here might make the witnesses biased.

I open my mouth to argue but I can't find a valid point,he is right I rub my temple to soothe my headache ''So what we just let her live out her day as normal?''

Quickly Hotch shakes his head ''Oh no,because we want her undercover she has to be put in protection which is why I was thinking she could live with you?''

It had suddenly become extremely warm '' Uh uh Hotch I don't k-know'' irritated Hotch speaks "Well its that or she lives with Morgan-''

''Me,she can live with me" Hotch smiles at my quick reaction and I face the door once more and again Hotch interrupts me ''Oh and Reid I hope you have gotten on board with our undercover plan" his tone is optimistic.I sigh

''Can you tell me that if Haley was alive that you would be 'on board' with putting her undercover?'' before he can answer I leave.

I arrive at the hospital sooner then expected,when I get to Ella's room she is asleep,her brown hair falling down onto her I push it back,how am I going to say this ''Your living with me?", ''Do you want to move in with me?''unintentionally the words have left my lips and Ella replies with

''Do you think I can't pay rent?'' Mortified I look at Ella but she is asleep she must be talking in her sleep,my aunt used to do that you could ask her any question and she would answer unconsiously.

I lick my lips ''Its for your protection,an unsub-a bad man is killing people who fit into a category that you fit into so we want to protect you but you can't come to the burea because of the incident with agent Forde''

A sleepy Ella smiles "Looks like I'm in good hands then'' I smile "Why do you say that?''

I know I'm pushing it but you can't lie when your eyelids flutter and she answers softly

''Spencer is brave,he catches bad guys like a hero''

her answer is so childish I have to stiffil a laugh

''Im not brave Ella''

Her sleeply face frowns slightly ''Just because you mightn,t stare down a killer or because you flinch when a gun is at your head doesn't mean you aren't truly brave people aren't afraid of being scared.''

I tilt my head in wonder,she really is full of suprises.I smile and enjoy the moment until a question pops into my head,I shift on my chair "Uh d-do you t-think that i'm-Spencer is handsome?"

she laughs "Yeah but he is way out of my league'' my face turns scarlet just then the nurse comes in confused at my embarrassment she stutters "I'm about to wake up miss Murphy now. Humiliated I nod "Yeah okay''

When Ella does wake up she turns to me ''Hey Spencer!I just had the weirdest dream about you'' I laugh ''I bet you did.'


	7. Chapter 7

a bad handshake

*Ella*

Everything is heavy,too heavy to be normal ,my vision is distorted and I can hear a husky voice, breath on my neck,its him,the man who took Taylor, I see him but he isn't real he is floating on an imaginary ground.

I'm trying to run,but I can't move he walks over to me and runs his finger along my neck ''Ah my swan,so beautiful'' I look down at myself and I'm Taylor,I look back up and I'm myself but Taylor is in front of me on her knees screaming ''Take me, take me''

I try to make it to her before he can but I cant move properly, instead I fall but it doesn't hurt I close my eyes,its just a dream I open them back up to see a lifeless heap of a man,the man who got I try to awaken myself but my efforts are in vain for what feels like hours I'm tortured by the images of Taylor being taken away from me,I'm forced to relive the worst moment of my life again and again and again.I cry out for it to end but it never does.

*Spencer*

I've been in the hospital for 28 hours,Ella has been asleep for doctor said its common for people with Ella's condition who have been through a stressful situation to sleep for long periods of time after the event but I'm starting to worry.I have a list that I've been working on since she fell asleep,it has everything I need to tell I wasn't going to forget,its just I can be oblivious to peoples feelings sometimes so I have to be sensitive that's why I have everything written down,so I can see if there is anything I shouldn't say.

I have to tell her what happened in case she doesn't remember.I wince and rub my bruised knuckles,everyone was so suprised at my outburst,I have to admit even I was slightly shocked,I don't really know what came over me,I just felt overwhelmed by turns out James Forde was a drunk and was discharged from the FBI his partner suspended,all in under 28 hours because of the incredible amount of witnesses.

Ella's eyes flutter in her sleep in a disturbed fashion,constantly her breathing deepens and panic spreads across her face,her mousy brown hair falls over rosy cheeks she keeps saying one word over and over again but I don't know what it is.

I've called the nurse multiple times but she says there is nothing they can do.I hear Garcia in the hall and I know the team have arrived,I quietly exit the room to meet the team who are all standing in the hallway

Garcia pushes past them all to talk to me.

''Reid,why are you still here?" I open my mouth to answer but she juts in ''Actually scratch that we all know why your here" she smiles and I sigh ''Garcia I'm just her friend she doesn't know anyone here yet apart from me so of course I'm going to stay here''

Garcia is still processing what I said when Morgan speaks ''How the hand kid?''He starts laughing and I lift my hand up to my chest protectively "Its been better''

Hotch and Morgan laugh while the girls smile and I allow myself to smile with them until our peace is interrupted by Ella's screams.

*Ella*

I'm wake...no I'm asleep,I can feel a man beside me his breath on my neck this seems too real to be a dream,I scream and it seems to loud to be false and then I see Spencer and I know I'm not asleep.

I look at the man and I see he is a trainee nurse and that his arm was reached over me to check my blood pressure,he could have just walked around,oh well he is a trainee.

Spencer is staring at this guy while he mumbles something about blood pressure, Spencer gives him a death stare throughout his explanation.I sit up,I'm stiff from sleep,sore even I groan slightly and Spencer is over to me like a trainee gives me a grateful look as he leaves the room.I look back to Spencer "How long was I asleep?'' He doesn't even look at his watch ''28 hours,48 minutes and 34 seconds'' he smiles nervously and rubs his hand which is bruise encrusted ''Spencer what happened to your hand!?''he rubs the back of his neck ''i-i-i k-kinda'' a sudden pain bolts through my head,I let out a loud groan in stops stuttering and calls a nurse,an older nurse comes in with a sedative

"This will make you drowsy'' I shake my head,I don't want to go back their I don't want to revisit too late I feel the needle in my arm and the nurse gets up ''She will be asleep in less than 15'' Spencer nods and the nurse leaves,my eyes start to feel heavy but I refuse to give in ''Go to work Spencer, ill be fine''

''But-''

''There is no point in you being here,I'll be fine ''I smile and he stands up

''Okay''

just before he exits he asks ''Why did you scream before?" My vision is becoming dark ''Because in could feel his breath on my neck'' and with that I'm trapped inside myself.

*Spencer*

What I'd she mean she could feel his breath? Confused I focus my attention back to Hotch who is explaining the case for the 67th time.

''He strikes at night when the women are most vulnerable,all these women are petite,young and new to the women are surgottes for a female in his life,most likely one who moved away''

We all nod aware of the facts,its odd not having Blake here anymore but we will eventually move on. Morgan sits up in his chair,

''Um Hotch,the unsub leaves no evidence,no way to catch him so he looks over at me anxiously ''What if we sent someone who fits the description undercover'' I glare at Morgan, Hotch leans in closer

''You mean Ella?'' Morgan nods and I stand up

''No"

You can practically feel my rage radiating off slides her hand over mine ''Spence,its the only way'' I storm out the room feeling betrayed,I know they are right but when I think about doing that to Ella pain in my chest returns.

I go into the bathrronm and stare into the mirror "Pull it together Spencer" I say softly into the reflection.I throw some water on my face,Morgan walks in ''Reid you okay?''I nod too soon and Morgan makes a face ''Kid talk to me'' I breathe in,''You have sisters right?'' Unsure of where this is going he nods ''Well do you ever get this supernatural feeling that you need to protect them?like of you don't they will be left out to be eaten by wolves and we know,we know they can protect themselves and that they are smart enough to stay out of harms way but the feeling,its,its still there that you just want to lock them away from the world so that no one can get them."

It takes Morgan a second to take in what I've said he then starts to speak ''Yeah Reid I feel that way all the time its an instinct'' I sigh relieved he understands but then he continues ''And those girls who were murdered all had someone who had that feeling,right now they feel like they have failed Ella is our only chance and I know it hurts,it hurts just thinking about it but Reid those guys feeling empty and alone because they miss their Ella's,now Hotch has already made up his mind so you can either help us or you can go home and whimper'' Morgan is annoyed,more than I've ever seen him

''I can't Morgan'' and with that I leave the bathroom.

Hotch is in his office,I tiredly walk up to Hotch's he looks up from his paperwork ''Yes Reid?" Determined I look at him "We have no new leads so I'm going to collect Ella from the hospital''

Hotch nods and I head to the door ''Reid?''I turn around to see Hotch now standing ''Ella can't come here'' I look perplexed so he continues "Because of you and agents Fordes ..argument and investigation is being held on the past work of agent Forde ,nearly everyone here is a witness to what happened so the bureau feel that holding Ella in protection here might make the witnesses biased.

I open my mouth to argue but I can't find a valid point,he is right I rub my temple to soothe my headache ''So what we just let her live out her day as normal?''

Quickly Hotch shakes his head ''Oh no,because we want her undercover she has to be put in protection which is why I was thinking she could live with you?''

It had suddenly become extremely warm '' Uh uh Hotch I don't k-know'' irritated Hotch speaks "Well its that or she lives with Morgan-''

''Me,she can live with me" Hotch smiles at my quick reaction and I face the door once more and again Hotch interrupts me ''Oh and Reid I hope you have gotten on board with our undercover plan" his tone is optimistic.I sigh

''Can you tell me that if Haley was alive that you would be 'on board' with putting her undercover?'' before he can answer I leave.

I arrive at the hospital sooner then expected,when I get to Ella's room she is asleep,her brown hair falling down onto her I push it back,how am I going to say this ''Your living with me?", ''Do you want to move in with me?''unintentionally the words have left my lips and Ella replies with

''Do you think I can't pay rent?'' Mortified I look at Ella but she is asleep she must be talking in her sleep,my aunt used to do that you could ask her any question and she would answer unconsiously.

I lick my lips ''Its for your protection,an unsub-a bad man is killing people who fit into a category that you fit into so we want to protect you but you can't come to the burea because of the incident with agent Forde''

A sleepy Ella smiles "Looks like I'm in good hands then'' I smile "Why do you say that?''

I know I'm pushing it but you can't lie when your eyelids flutter and she answers softly

''Spencer is brave,he catches bad guys like a hero''

her answer is so childish I have to stiffil a laugh

''Im not brave Ella''

Her sleeply face frowns slightly ''Just because you mightn,t stare down a killer or because you flinch when a gun is at your head doesn't mean you aren't truly brave people aren't afraid of being scared.''

I tilt my head in wonder,she really is full of suprises.I smile and enjoy the moment until a question pops into my head,I shift on my chair "Uh d-do you t-think that i'm-Spencer is handsome?"

she laughs "Yeah but he is way out of my league'' my face turns scarlet just then the nurse comes in confused at my embarrassment she stutters "I'm about to wake up miss Murphy now. Humiliated I nod "Yeah okay''

When Ella does wake up she turns to me ''Hey Spencer!I just had the weirdest dream about you'' I laugh ''I bet you did.'


	8. Chapter 8

one of those people

*** Ella*** The automatic door of the FBI headquarters slams open and I take a small step forward,so many people walk past me I lose the workers look the same,stern,serious all walking as if their late for a meal with shakira. I spot a blonde hair woman who's vibrant attire stands out wonderfully in the sea of black and grey Penelope Garcia. She rushes over and pull me into a hug ,she then nods at Spencer and Morgan and they leave. "Let me so you my office" she says,so I follow her into what I can only call the willy Wonka'a chocolate factory of government offices ,it's covered in pictures and little toys,such cute personal touches. "You like?"she beams with pride and I nod "Very much" giving a light giggle she takes my hand and leads me to the board face has become serious and she turns to me just before we enter "Remember you have a choice"

I gulp and push open the glass door,Hotch sits at the head of the table and I take a seat beside Spencer .Hotch speaks in a even tone

"Ella you are probably wondering why your here-"

"I know why I'm here"

I give credit to myself that my voice did not quaver, The team give me a confused look

"I'm not dense,you have no visible leads and no psychical evident,you need bait"

My words sit in the air,no one Speaks for what seems like forever and then Morgan coughs out

"So you'll help us?"

I close my eyes and think,do I really want to gamble with my life,but do I really want more women to die ? I open my eye again and the word _**yes**_ stumbles from my mouth.

***Spencer*** I stare at her in disbelief,there she is planning tonight event with JJ and Morgan while I sit here unable to process my thoughts,there is no point in arguing with a girl like Ella it will only push her only thing I can do now is try help.

"Hey Ella?" Her head turns in my direction and she takes a few delicate steps over to me.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes are so girlish and innocent that it make me feel like we are sending a lamb to slaughter. "I just-I just want to know what the plan is" she gives me a relieved look,she must have been suspecting some kind of lecture. "Morgan,JJ and Hotch are running through tactics with me now,then I go to Penelope's house and get prepped hotch had some idea or something then we meet at your apartment at 8"

I keep a blank expression until I realise she wants me to speak,I don't want to lie and say I think she is brave or that she will catch him because I just think she is being reckless "Listen Ella-" "Don't spencer,I'm not changing my mind" she puts her hand on mine gives it a squeeze and then follows JJ put of the room.

The rest of the day is a nightmare,Ella leaves with Penelope and we go over the plan once more Hotch speaks quietly "Ella heads to the bar where the last two victims were last seen,Morgan and Spencer sit in a car out side and listen to her conversations through the mirror phone and help her pick out our guy."

"Then she will leave the bar,me and Hotch hot on the minute he tries to do anything we've got him" JJ adds Morgan phone rings and he puts it on speaker "Hey babygirl what's up" "Angel fish,I work with psychopaths and this girl is more difficult then all of them together!i swear if she-" Derek moves the phone away from him and then back "Hey,hey Garcia calm down,what's wrong?" I hear Garcia take a breath "Ella doesn't like the way I've prepped her" I'm curious as to why she is being so ambiguous Hotch suddenly speaks with urgency "Tell her it's necessary" "Will do boss man,P.G out!"

Rossi stands up "I guess we better go to Spencer's"

We arrive at my apartment before Garcia and Ella,they arrive late so late in fact that Hotch paces the floor in anticipation,we all jump when we hear a knock on the door, Hotch mumbles something to Garcia and she nods then yells Ella's name down the hall. Ella walks through the door and my heart sinks,her hair is curled her makeup emphasises her big blue eyes,a white dress falls just above her knees and I see the look Hotch was going for, Vulnerability *_**Ella**_* I tug at the hem of my dress,I feel exposed,Spencer is mad at Hotch I can see it. Hotch takes his phone off the counter and turns to the team

"Everyone ready?" Spencer answers before anyone else can "Looks like Ella is ready" the venom in his words stings who can hear Hotch moves towards clearly sick of Spencer's sulking "What's that suppose to mean?" Now Spencer stands up "Your taking advantage of her!your exploiting her innocence and vulnerability and she is too damn naive to see it!" I stand up now furious and humiliated "I am not naive!I can take care of myself Spencer I don't need you to tell me of I'm being used,I can figure it put and your wrong this time!" I take a deep breath

"You are a child Ella,and that's what their portraying you as,a naive,vulnerable stupid girl"

"I am not stupid" my voice is quiet,controlled and hurt,so very hurt. "I'm going to get some air"

"Ella I didn't mean it like that!"he continues to shout as I leave the apartment,I open up the main door and fall back into the wall. This whole day has been too overwhelming,my dress flutterers in the wind and I pull it down,tethering it to my knees.

"You alright?"I look up to see a man in his late 30's staring at me his hair is a shiny black colour and he is wearing a shirt and tie with grey pants,he is broad and walks with a slight limp "Um yeah I'm fine" feeling uncomfortable I edge away slightly but he moves closer

"You sure?,you looked awful...distressed" a weird smile breaks out on his face and I really start to feel scared. "No I'm fine really" a flicker of disappointment spreads on his face but then it's gone

"So where are you from?" His eyes are intense and I squirm under his glare "I-I moved to D.C a few months ago" His anger intensifies and I take a step back "Why don't I take you out for a drink,show you around" a wicked smile beams from his face and I nod.

"Sure,just let me get my jacket" and that's when I see it,he puts his arm out to me and I see a flash of metal,he has a gun tucked into his trouser waist. "I'll come too" I sweat knowing full well that he will run when he sees the agents "Race you!" It's a cheap shot but its all i can think of,I dash up the stairs knowing full well that it will take him much longer with his limp. I reach Spencer's apartment and look down to see he isn't even half way. I rush in to see an empty apartment,in a panic I push open the door of Spencer's bedroom he sits their on the edge of the bed "What happened?the team are just gone to get some bugging devices they forgot,I-" before he can finish I jump on him,knocking him flat on his back an I put my hand over his mouth,I begin to speak in a fast whisper

"The guy,the unsub, is on his way up here.I know it's him for sure,he has a gun spencer,I-I can distract him enough until the team arrive,you stay in here and call 't try to be a hero" The last line seems harsh but I had to add it,I grab the first particle of clothing I see that resembles a jacket The loud thuds that were once distant are now distinct " I'm almost there Ella" Spencer sits up "Did you tell him your name?" A cold chill runs down my spine "No"

I close the door and rush out,the unsub stands at the door out of breath "Can I um get you a drink?" He nods and I pour out a glass of Pepsi, He laughs "How old are you 12?" I blush "no I just-" he pours the drink down sink and opens up the cupboard he pulls out vodka,I'm surprised until I see the a note saying happy birthday in the unmistakable handwriting of Penelope Garcia. He takes out two mugs and asks me to get coasters I turn around to get I turn back around the drinks have been poured into them and they're full.I cough and splutter while I swallow and he laughs "So what's your name?" I try sound causal but I'm afraid I sound to eager "Paul" he takes another swig of his vodka an then pours out more "Just Paul?" He turns to me angry and slams his fist into the counter top "Yes just damn Paul!" I jump and my breathing head starts to spin from the drink and I start to think maybe he put something into it He stands up and moves closer to me "Did I scare you?" He moves my hair with his hand "I know what you are!" My eyes start to feel heavy but I fight it as hard as I can,I catch a glimpse of a tattoo of the name Katy,suddenly it all makes sense that's when Spencer comes put of the room with his gun aimed at Paul.

"FBI!Put you hands up,and drop your weapon" But Paul does the exact opposite,he grabs me one arm around my neck and the other holding the gun that's pointed at my head. The team burst through the door his grip tightens on me and I'm on tiptoe just to breath. "Let her go!your Surrounded!" But again it just tightens "She is just like the others!she left!" He is hysterical,I know what I have to do.

"Paul,your right.I left,I abandoned all my commitments but Katy didn't really have choice did she?" I feel tears fall on my head from Paul "She did!She did !and she left me! He bashes the gun into my temple and I wince "No,no Paul she didn't they took her and they didn't even act like it mattered did they?" He starts to cry harder loosening his grip slightly "They took Katy,she was my only family in the world and they snatched her away from me!" The team stare in confusion as I continue "Is that why you hurt all those women,because they left there commitments? " he nods angrily "Yes they left just like my Mother and just like Katy they left their families" He moves the gun closer to my head "That's why they have to be punished!" I squirm under the gun "I understand you Paul I really do,you went into foster care right?thats why you don't have a last name because you feel like you never really belonged to a family" I closet eyes for a second while the effects of whatever drug he put in my drink temporarily take over,I opens eyes and continue "Your dad was never around and your mom left so you and your sister Katy were put in foster care but she was younger than you-" "How do you know this stuff?!how?!"he screams at me "It's experience Paul,I know exactly how you felt,you felt like cattle being shipped around from house to house never pretty or smart or talented enough to be adopted but they hurt you badly they took your little sister Katy and got her adopted didn't they" "They took her!and left me!" He cries hysterically,JJ presses her ear piece into her ear and them speaks "Katy died Two months ago Paul,killing these women isn't going to bring her back" he turns to face her keeping the gun on me "They didn't look after her! She was homeless,she couldn't find me" "It's okay Paul,you can get help,therapy, will be okay" he turns me around an points the gun at my heart as plaintive as a child he says "I want Katy" then the bullet hits him.

_***Spencer***_ Ella kneels down beside Paul and holds his hand "Stay with me Paul!Paul!" A smile comes on his face "Do you think she will be there?" Accepting his inevitable death he speaks softly to him. "She will be there,and she will be floating on clouds holding her hand out to you Paul,you can finally be one will hate you,you will be accepted in a place you can call your own, with people who you can call your family" tears slide from Paul's eyes and Ella squeezes his hand tighter "Don't be scared Paul,they are all waiting for you,don't be afraid to let go" The light leaves his eyes and I stare at Ella completely bewildered,did she actually just comfort a rapist murder to death? She stands up but falls down that's when I know something is wrong, both me and Morgan rush to her and we help her to the sofa "He-he put something in my drink and made me drink it" she lies shivering Morgan leaves the room and comes back with a blanket "We need to bring her to the hospital" he looks at her with as much concern as I do,she is pale her eyes dilated and she can barely walk "No!please don't bring me to the hospital!I can just go to sleep here-" my hands quickly moves to her shoulder shaking her slightly "No!Ella wake up!" Me and Morgan help her walk out to the waiting ambulance despite her constant persistence,two first aid men help us get her into the do a regular test to see what is actually wrong with her "Do you have to bring her to the hospital?" One guy looks at me like I'm crazy the other confused but then seems to understand "She was given the normal kind of drug for those..situation good news is it will make its way out of her system in the next 24 hours the damage done to her temple from what I assume was a gun isn't fatal so if you want to keep an eye on her over night you can bring her back in for scan this week just incase when he is in a less...fragile state" We take her from them and help her walk back up to my apartment,halfway up Morgan get fed up and just carries her.I tell him to put her in my bed,he does and then he leaves.I call JJ who is the next room and she helps Ella change. JJ comes back put of the room after a few minute and says "She is changed,she want to see you" I nod and head in "Hey Ellie,how are you feeling?" He give a quiet laugh "I've felt better" we both smile weakly and then she motions me over,I sit on the edge of the bed and she closes her eyes for a few seconds to long to be a blink she opens them again and hold my hand "Spencer,I didn't want Paul to die,does that make me a horrible person?"her eyes still have the same wide-eyes innocence and I look away for a moment "No Ella,to some people it makes you the opposite" I feel like this is a good answer until she speaks again "Are you one of those people?" I turn to her this wonderful human who spoke beautifully to a dying man who 5 minutes earlier was trying to kill her,she tried to give this man who never had any luck in life,a peaceful death "Yes I am one of those people"


	9. Chapter 9

a definite love*Ella*

"Spencer!,I can do it!"

He ignores me and continues into the kitchen to get my drink.I've been stuck in bed the past two days and it's driving me crazy.

Spencer comes back in with my water and some food I didn't ask puts the tray on my lap

"Eat" he hands me a fork but I just sip the water

"Ella,you haven't eaten all day"I know he is trying to help so I pick up the only recognisable food,toast.I take a tiny bite and it scorches my throat but I make a weak "mmm" sound as I swallow.

Spencer laughs and I look up at him,he isn't falling for anything

Restless again I try to get up

"Ella lie back down!" .

Fed up I lie back down

"Spencer,go back to work,I'm fine!" I shout gruffly,im bored out of my mind but Spencer just laughs

"Hotch gave the team the week off"

I utter absurdities under my breath about never leaving this bed when a knock on the door stops me,I have only ever known one person who knocks a door in that weird pattern,my heart stops as Spencer leaves the room to answer the door.

*Spencer*

I pull open the door to find a tall blonde young man in a football jersey,his eyes stare through me and for a second it seems like he has forgotten why he is here.

"Is Ella here?"he voice is smooth,his words run like water to my ears

"Uh yeah,who are you?"bewildered I stare at this man,his easy going look hardens

"I'm bhdusu hsduoydsgc" I cough uncomfortably

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that-"

I've barely finished when he walks past me and into the stops for a moment on as if deciding where to go and then he moves in five swift steps to the bedroom.I race after him,extremely aware that a sick Ella lays in that room.

*Ella*

I hear footsteps outside the door and I sigh.

"Spencer!I'm fine you don't have to keep checking up on me every five minutes!" I laugh in exhaustion but when the door opens it isn't spencer .

His emerald green eyes lock with mine,I'm speechless,motionless unable to do anything expect stare back at him,we live in a moment that seemed like a decade and then Spencer ends the moment.

Spencer looks back and forth

"What the-"

"Spencer this is Tommy"

No one speaks for what has to be the most excruciating moment of my whole life. "I read what happened in the newspaper" Tommy's voice has an edge I don't remember but in the middle it has the same warm sound. I go to stand up but almost fall catching the side if the bed. "Why isn't she in hospital?!" This time Tommy speaks directly to Spencer. "Tommy don't I'm fine really-" "Don't kid yourself El" he takes my arm and helps me back into bed.I feel like crying,and laughing and screaming in questions in my mind are multiplying by the second and I just can't keep up.

*Spencer* I don't like tommy,who does he think he is?he wasn't here to help Ella through any of the obstecles since she moved here. "Can I talk to you outside?" I only nod at his bedroom door is closed gently and we step outside. "What's your angle here?" Tommy asks his cool gone out the was now what I would call bitter with rage. "I have no angle,I'm just helping a friend" "How old are you?"his skeptical tone angers me "Why does that matter" I say it flatly without energy or belief,he takes a few steps away from the bedroom door and I turn to face him. "Why does it matter?" His voice is a serious kind of quiet "It matters because I need to know if your the kind of guy who like to take advantage of young girls like El" I try to defend myself but I don't get the chance Tommy then starts to enter yet another rage "It matters because I love her,maybe I haven't decieded how I love her,or who I love her as but I do love her and I know why because she is smart and sweet and gentle and kind and naive,she sees the good in everyone and a definite love just not defined " He stops for a moment as if giving me a chance to interject but I decline I have nothing to say because he is right that's who she is. "I just mean c'mon man how would this look to you ;creepy older guy is keeping innocent girl in his apartment,she needs medical attention but he neglects the basically keeping her prisoner" I do something unexpected next I laugh.I laugh hard because he has literally described most of our cases at looks at me in disgust and continues back into the bedroom.I begin to stop in the realisation that Tommy said he loved Ella.

*Ella* I hear someone at the door yet again and tommy walks in,his face has a soft gentle expression.I motion for him to come over and he does with slow rhythmic steps,finally he gets to my bed.I pull him down to me and hug him,my hands shake as I brace him,it been too long and my wounds from his absence have been torn open viciously.

"It's okay El,it's okay"his speaks into my hair and I cling to him,short of breath and muddled thoughts I break away. "Why didn't you find me?" I speak so quietly in not sure I said it aloud or not. Equally quiet he answers "I couldn't find you"

That when I start to lose feeling in my legs.


End file.
